


Plain stitch to end

by RingThroughSpace



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingThroughSpace/pseuds/RingThroughSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after his divorce, Jack's mother handed him a package. "You may have a housekeeper," she told him, smiling, "but your wardrobe will need a woman's touch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain stitch to end

Two weeks after his divorce, Jack visited his parents for dinner. As he went to leave, his mother handed him a paper-wrapped package.

It contained a diamond pattern sweater, knitted in gold and bright green. He smiled tightly. "Thank you."

"You may have a housekeeper," she explained, smiling, "but your wardrobe will need a woman's touch. I saw the pattern in the paper. I think it will look lovely on you this fall."

When he got home, Jack pushed it to the back of his drawer and ignored it.

 

Three months later, his mother sent him another package. "To add some color to your life," said the attached note. It contained a vest this time, just as bright as the first.

There was no avoiding it. After work, Jack sighed and slid it on.

 

"You're looking colorful today," Phryne greeted him that evening.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. And then, by way of explanation: "My mother knits. She thought my clothes could use a woman's touch."

"Ah." Phryne reached out to straighten his tie, then pulled back, studying him unabashedly. "I think you look just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. My first fic for this series; please be gentle. :/
> 
> I can't be the only knitter who spent the latter half of S2 wincing at Jack's sweaters. Sadly, all of them seem to be both period and relatively trendy.
> 
> (See, for example: http://www.vintagedancer.com/1920s/1920s-mens-sweaters/ )


End file.
